Untitled Yamachi Story
by DigiDiva Dai
Summary: Yamachi, Self-Inserts, Craziness..., Chapter 3!! They Finally Arrive! What will happen next?
1. Discovery

  
Authors notes:I have no idea why i wrote this story.I just did.It's a story for all you Taito fans out there.No lemon though.Well   
maybe a little,nothing extreme.*grins and hugs a Taichi plushie*  
  
  
As the digidestined slept peacefully,a new enemy crept through the camp.The small pink digimon awoke   
only to see three of his friends captured,and carried away."Hey guys!!Wake up!!"Koromon shouted.One by one  
the others woke up."What's wrong Koromon??"Sora asked.Koromon started to answer but Takeru interrupted him.  
"Hey,Where's Mimi,Jyou,and Koushiro?"The others looked around for them."Good question."replied Taichi."As I   
tried to say before,An evil digimon came and took them away."Koromon said."Oh"the rest of the digidestined said.  
"Let's go find them"Taichi said."But we don't know where they are."Hikari said."Hikari has a point Taichi"Yamato  
replied."Yes,I suppose you're right."Everyone stared at Taichi.."What?!"Sora shook her head."Nothing"  
****************************************************************************************************  
"Why have you put us in here?"Koushiro asked."I want to go home!"Mimi whined."Be quiet"a digimon   
demanded.Mimi started to cry and Jyou tried to comfort her."Why have you put us in here?"Koushiro repeated.  
"Because you three are the key to lure the boy name Taichi here"the digimon answered.Jyou blinked and looked  
confused"What do you want with Taichi?"The digimon grinned"Taichi is..how can I put this...Taichi is a friend  
of mine"Mimi stopped crying"You know Taichi?"The digimon glared at her"Yes,you can say that.We've...met  
before."it answered."What kind of digimon are you?"Koushiro asked."Who said I was a digimon"with that the  
digimon left.  
****************************************************************************************************  
"Hey guys!"Sora yelled."What do you want?"came Taichi's reply."Come here for a sec!"she yelled back.  
Taichi,Yamato,Takeru,and Hikari came running."What is it?"Hikari asked.The wind blew a voice through the trees.  
"Thats what"Sora answered.The voice laughed as a female figure floated above them."Silly digidestined,you don't  
even know where to look for your friends."Takeru looked up and said to Yamato."Look  
up."he said.Yamato and the others looked up and saw the person.The girl smiled and floated down in front of  
Taichi."Hello Taichi."Taichi looked at the girl and tilted his head slightly"Do I know you?"he asked.The girl  
sighed and shook her head"No Taichi,you don't,but I know you."Sora looked at the girl with hatred in her eyes.  
"How do you know Taichi"The girl looked surprised at the question."We've met before he just doesn't remember"  
she said sadly.The girl looked down at the ground and sighed again."Who are you?"Hikari asked.The girls head  
snapped up and she smiled"I can't tell you...If I did she would hunt me down and kill me."hatred shown in the  
girls face"You need my help to get your friends back"she said and dissappeared"Think it over,if you want my   
help let me know."the girls voice drifted through the trees."Was it just me or did any you seemed creeped out,  
by that whole thing"Taichi asked.Hikari rolled her eyes."Taichi.."Taichi looked confused"What?"For the second  
time that day Sora shook her head and said"Nothing"  
  
Taichi sat staring into the fire trying to remember the girl that had appeared.She had looked familiar to him  
but he couldn't place her face."Taichi?"came a voice.Taichi looked up and smiled slightly."Yes Yamato?"Yamato  
walked over to Taichi and sat down next to him."I know this sounds crazy.."he started"but do you know that girl?"  
Taichi looked back at the fire."Yes,I know her,I've met her before.But I can't remember who she is,where or when we  
met."Taichi looked back at Yamato who was also staring at the fire"Why do you ask?"Yamato leaned over and   
kissed Taichi gently on the cheek"I was just wondering"Taichi grinned stupidly and said"Ok"The pair sat watching  
the fire until Yamato fell asleep.Taichi smiled softly,looked at his digivice and went to wake up Sora."Sora"Taichi   
whispered as he shook her awake."What is it Taichi?"she asked as she sat up."You need to take your shift"Sora   
stood up and left to act as the look out.Taichi went back to Yamato and fell asleep a few feet away from him.  
***************************************************************************************************  
Mimi was asleep in the cage while Jyou watched the digimon move swiftly around the room talking quietly  
to itsself.Koushiro was sitting in the corner staring off into space.'I haven't seen that digimon before'Koushiro thought'It  
resembles a human girl but I'm positive it's a digimon.It has to be'The digimon looked over at the three prisoners  
"Don't worry,it won't be much longer""What have you done with my laptop?"Koushiro asked.The digimon looked   
surprised at the question but answered"It's right here"The digimon patted Koushiro's laptop gently.It was lying  
on a desk in a corner of the room.  
****************************************************************************************************  
The next morning the mysterious girl woke the digidestined."It is time to reveal your answer"she said.  
Taichi sighed."What's wrong Taichi?"Sora asked.Taichi shook his head"Nothing"."So what will it be?Will you   
accept my help or will you refuse it?"the girl asked.Taichi stepped up."We accept"The girl smiled and was surrounded  
by a blue light."Ooh goody!OK!Perhaps I should introduce myself.My name is Tia,I am half digimon,half human,like  
you Taichi.But if you want to be percise...Taichi,you are my brother.Hikari you are my sister."Sora fell over in shock.  
"Your kidding right?"Takeru asked.Tia smiled again."No,I'm not.I am exactly one year older than you Taichi and   
the person who kidnapped your friends is my twin sister,Kris."  
  
"Perhaps you should explain how it's possible that we're half digimon."Taichi suggested to Tia."Splendid  
idea!OK!What happened was that,oh wait.I made a mistake.I keep forgetting,we're not half digimon.We're full digimon!  
Ok what happened was that our mother had human like dna so she would give birth and we wouldn't be hatched from  
a digi-egg.But Kris and I had to much power and we were putting her in pain so she transplanted us into our human  
mother.The same thing happened when Taichi was born.As well as Hikari.But it turned out that four extremely powerful  
children was too much for her so she died before she was able to transplant Hikari,so our father did it for her.He was  
killed by devimon shortly after that.Kris and I ran away from our home because we had to go to the digiworld.We  
had began to look like digimon instead of humans.We now have the power to look like humans.A disguise,that's what  
it is.Taichi,Hikari,we used our powers to make sure that you didn't start to change untill you were 17 and 14.That day  
will be tomorrow and the day after.You will begin to change in less than 24 hours.Wow!I talk a lot!"  
  
"You can say that again"Taichi said."Wow!I talk a lot!"Tia repeated."Ha ha.Very funny."Taichi said.  
"Glad you think so!""Taichi is a digimon?"Sora asked."I just said that didn't I?"Hikari walked over to the Tia."You  
said you would help us get our friends back"Tia smiled even brighter and the blue light faded away."That's right   
I did,and I will.But I can not do it with out Taichi's help.He must convert to his digimon form to use his full power.  
Hikari you would be able to help except that Kris is to strong for you to handle.Oh yeah! I forgot to say why Kris   
kidnapped her brother and sisters friends.Well, she did so so she could see Taichi. When Taichi was three years   
old, Kris and him would play all the time.They were best friends.But then she began to change.She refused to   
speak to Taichi or to let him see her.She's not really evil,she's just lonely.She misses her brother."  
  
"Why doesn't she miss Hikari?"Takeru asked.Tia frowned and the light returned."She left the day before  
Hikari was born."Sora,still glaring at the girl, spoke,"What do you look like as a digimon?And what will Taichi and   
Hikari look like?"The light brightened untill Tia was no longer visible.When the light faded Tia stood next to Sora.  
Only one thing was different.She had fins for hands and a blowhole.She still had a black and white outfit and   
spikey brown hair and large brown eyes."I am Orcamon."she said and bowed gracefully."Hikari will look like me.  
Kris does as well.But Taichi.I do not know what he will look like.But we will know in 19 hours!So Taichi,how do   
you feel?After all,you did just find out you were a digimon.How about you Hikari?"  
  
Hikari sat down."I, I don't know how I feel." Tia smiled again and said."That is understandable.I felt the   
same way when I found out.Taichi?"Taichi had been looking down at the ground.Yamato had gone over to him   
and put his arm around him."......."Taichi 'said'."Uhh ok. So you're speechless."Tia said."Yamato?Why are you   
holding Taichi?"Sora asked as sweetly as she could manage."Tia rolled her eyes."Sora?Haven't you figured it out?  
Even Takeru and Hikari have!Use your mind!Don't be so blind!Ooh I should write poetry!Anyway, don't you   
understand that they love each other?"At that moment Sora fainted."Very subtle Tia"Taichi said,smiling.A faint   
orange glow surrounded Tiachi and flickered for a moment then faded away.  
  
"Oh! Good! The changes are starting!"Taichi's face looked calm,but his eyes told that he was scared.And  
his eyes didn't lie.Tia walked over to him and said."Don't be afraid Taichi.It will be over shortly.I promise.Now I   
suggest you take a nap or something Taichi.The transformation will take a lot out of you."Taichi nodded slightly   
and Yamato guided Taichi over to their campsite.Hikari and Takeru both picked up Sora and followed Taichi.Tia   
smiled and left.  
  
Taichi woke up 18 hours later.(N:Dang!He sleeps a lot!)He saw many blurs at first but then the images sharpened.  
Hikari,Takeru,Sora,and Yamato was looking at him.All four of them looked worried.Taichi sat up and smiled."Ten minutes   
Taichi."Hikari said."What?"Taichi asked."Ten minutes until you change"Takeru said."Oh"Taichi was glowing a   
dull orange color.The five of them spent the next ten minutes talking about the kind of torture that the others   
might be undergoing.Then Tia arrived.The orange glow had brightened."It's time Taichi.Please,come with me."  
Tia's blue light surrounded Taichi and herself and took both of them into the woods.Yamato was looking very  
scared.  
****************************************************************************************************  
"Taichi,I am sorry I took you away from your friends.But the transformation is something you won't want  
others to see."Taichi looked at Tia and realized that she was in her digimon form.Then he noticed that his clothes   
had changed.He still had his Khaki shorts but his shirt was white where there was normally blue and green where  
there was yellow,and blue and white shoes.His goggles were white too."Ow!"He said."What's wrong?"Tia asked.  
"My shoulders and my back hurts.Suddenly a pair of translucent butterfly like wings formed on his back.The orange  
glow that had covered him dissappeared and a green light bubble surrounded him instead."Ah! Good you're finished.  
Hmmm...I see."Tia said."You see what?""I see what digimon you are.""Well,what am I?""You are a Fairimon"  
"A Fairimon?""Yep""Can we go back to Yamato and the others?""Sure." The blue light surrounded them again and  
they were transported back to the others.  
****************************************************************************************************  
"Who are you?"Mimi asked innocently.The digimon turned at its prisoners.It glared at them."My name  
is Kris.I am an Orcamon.And that is all I will tell you."Kris stepped out of the shadows and smiled at them.  
'She looks like Taichi.'Koushiro thought to himself."Not much longer.The first step of my plan is complete.Soon the  
second step shall commence.You won't have to wait much longer.This I can promise."Kris stepped back into the   
shadows and dissappeared with a flash of red light.  
****************************************************************************************************  
The blue bubble appeared at the campsite and Yamato and the others gathered around it.The light   
faded and Taichi and Tia were standing there.Taichi wasn't looking up while Tia was smiling and immeaditely  
said"Wait till you see what digimon he is! He's awesome!"Taichi sat down and tried to ignore her."What is he?"  
Takeru asked."He's a fairimon.or in other words he's himself with a pair of fairy wings.""How embarrasing!"Hikari  
exclaimed."yeah,I know" Taichi said,frowning."Can we see Taichi?"Sora asked.Taichi shook his head no."aww   
come on Taichi,show them"Tia said.Tai sighed and mumbled"ok"The green light bubble surrounded him and   
then disappeared.Taichi stood in his digimon form.Same self,just different colored clothes and translucent rainbow  
wings."Wow!"Takeru said in wonder."Still beautiful"Yamato said smiling.Taichi blushed.Sora glared at Yamato.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. The Death of Two Lovers

A.N:I changed my mind.There will be no lemon in this. :P maybe next time! By the way,bashing of the female  
characters. Oh yeah,I don't own digimon.and lots of death in this (ok,two people die)  
  
  
**************************************************************************************  
"Are you ever going to release us?"Koushiro asked.  
  
"Hmm...Let me think about that for a sec.Umm,No"  
  
"But-but-but-but-but..."  
  
"Nice motorboat impression,Mimi"Kris said "Actually Koushiro,I will let you go,as soon as I see Taichi"  
  
"Why are you obsessed with seeing Taichi?"Jyou asked  
  
"It's a long story"  
  
"I don't think we're going anywhere anytime soon."  
  
Kris began her story and told it much more sensibly then Tia did.Ok,it was the same story,just less  
interruptions.It took a full half hour to tell her tale.  
  
"They're half digimon?"Koushiro asked,amazed.  
  
"They are as much as I am.And I'm full digimon"  
  
"Oh"  
  
"They're Full digimon?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Oh"  
  
"Hikari should have changed by now"Kris said while glancing a clock.  
  
"Is that good?"Mimi asked  
  
"Yes,you stupid ditz!"  
  
"Oh,ok"  
**************************************************************************************  
Next to Tia stood a newly changed Hikari in a pink bubble.The others were outstanded.  
Sora couldn't stop blinking ,Takeru just stood there speechless,Yamato was to busy comforting Taichi to  
notice while Taichi was stammering in surprise.Finally,10 minutes later,Takeru spoke.  
  
"I liked her better the other way.Her form now is enough to make a guy become gay."  
  
"Takeru?"Yamato asked.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Don't ever say that again"  
  
"Sorry"  
  
"But Yamato,he's right,she's enough to make someone gay."  
  
"You're speaking to me?"  
  
Sora rolled her eyes yet again and nodded.Instead of Sora glaring at Yamato,Taichi was glaring at Sora.  
  
"Gee Sora,thanks so much for complimenting my little sister"  
  
"Huh?Oh,oops!Sorry Taichi"  
  
"Just forget it Sora,you were always an unsensitive jerk,and I don't expect any less from you."  
  
"I-I-I... How dare you Taichi!?"Sora said  
  
Tia handed Sora a small handgun and watched her storm off with it.A loud bang was heard a few minutes  
later.Tia winced at the noise and sighed.  
  
"Doesn't she know that suicide isn't the best way to go?"  
  
"Guess not"  
  
"Should we bury her?"  
  
"Yeah,we probably should,Takeru"  
  
"Ok,Tia"  
  
Tia whispered into Hikari's ear how to change back and she did so.She had told Taichi earlier so he had  
already changed back.The five of them went after Sora.  
**************************************************************************************  
Kris smiled.Sora had been terminated.  
  
"Thanks so much,Tia,you completed the third part of my plan for me."Kris turned to the caged   
digidestined."You'll be happy to know that Sora is dead."  
  
"WHAT?!?!"Mimi screeched.  
  
Kris handed Mimi a gun and watched the pink clad girl kill herself.Kris's smile grew.  
  
"And then there were six."Jyou said.  
  
"You're not upset?"Kris asked  
  
"No"  
  
"Neither am I"  
  
"You two don't care a lot about your friends do you?"  
  
"Oh we do,just not Sora and Mimi.They were to annoying."Jyou said calmly  
**************************************************************************************  
"Does anyone want to say anything?"Hikari asked.  
  
The digidestined looked up from Biyomon and Sora's grave and shook their head.  
  
"Aren't you nice?"Tia called from up a tree.  
  
"Some of us are but then,as I'm sure you know,some of us aren't"Takeru replied  
  
Tia jumped down from the tree and led the kids to Kris's fortress.(Well,you could call it a mansion or a  
castle.Let's just say it's a building.Anyway,back to the story)The chosen children followed Tia quietly with the  
exception of Yamato and Taichi kissing every five seconds.  
**************************************************************************************  
"They're on their way!"Kris exclaimed.  
  
"So we're going to be free soon,right?"Jyou asked  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Good"  
**************************************************************************************  
They stopped in front of a large tan building.  
  
"Koushiro and Jyou are locked up in here and Kris is waiting for us."  
  
"We're going to have to fight aren't we?"asked Hikari  
  
"Most likely.But your digimon won't do anygood as I said before.At least I think I said it before.Did I?"  
  
"Yes,Tia,you did"Taichi responded.  
  
"Thanks Taichi.So,you,Hikari and you,Taichi, will have to change and fight"  
  
"Great,what's my attack?Fairy Dust?"Taichi asked,sarcasm dripping from his voice.  
  
"Actually,yeah"  
  
Takeru laughed.  
  
"Takeru...."  
  
"Sorry Yamato"  
  
  
  
  



	3. Arrival

Digidiva: This story is getting weirder by the minute err chapter!{{ Oh, I just found out that there really is an orcamon!}} But, I'm planning on making a 02 sequel to this!   
*looks over her shoulder* Hey! My muses stopped by!  
  
Daisuke: Hi!! ^_^  
  
Ken:.... You do realize that 02 is over, right?  
  
Digidiva: Of course I do!  
  
Ken: So when 04 starts you're going to make a 03 part to this?  
  
Digidiva: Of course not! There's not going to be a third part! Unless people decide they like this and want it! :)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, or Twister, Monopoly, or Clue, or Free Willy, or Tia, or Kris. (Tia is my one of my best friends and Kris is actually my cousin! Ha!)  
  
Digidiva: By the way, in my 02 sequel to this I'm going to make two new members half digimon. Who should it be? You get to decide!  
  
  
****************************************************************  
  
Tia's group stood in front of the building. They were ready to confront Kris. Tai and Hikari had both changed into their digimon form and were preparing to attack. Scratch that, Hikari was preparing to attack, Tai was complaining about his attack.  
  
"That is the stupidest attack ever! Surely, I have another one!"  
  
"Well, you do actually."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Magic Shower" Tia said "It allows you to do any type of magic. Dissappearing, levitation, rabbits popping out of hats, multi-colored scarves from no where, sawing a person in half, card tricks, etc."  
  
"........"  
  
Tia smiled. "Just kidding. If you use your Magic Shower attack you can do anything. Not just cheesy tricks. You can do absolutely anything. It also allows you to use any digimon's attack that you've ever witnessed."  
  
" I guess that's kinda cool."  
  
****************************************************************  
  
"Good, they're about to enter."  
  
"Are they going to burst through the wall?"  
  
"Probably, though they should try the door. It's unlocked."  
  
"You know, you make a really awful evil villian."  
  
"Thanks, Jyou. Thats the nicest compliment anyone ever gave me!" Kris collapsed on the ground and shed fake tears.  
  
"That wasn't a compliment."  
  
She sprang back up. "I know! But it seemed nice to me. After all, I'm not trying to be evil."  
  
"You could have fooled me." said Koushiro.  
  
****************************************************************  
  
"Just do it Tai!"   
  
" I don't want to, 'Kari! It's annoying!"  
  
Hikari sighed and aimed at the building. "Free Willy Blast!" She shouted and blasted the wall in.  
  
"And I thought Fairy dust was embarrasing."  
  
Hikari blushed while the others shrugged and made the best of the situation. A.K.A. they ran throught the hole in the wall. Ok they all ran except Tai... he flew.  
  
Much to their suprise the building only had two rooms. A bathroom and the mainroom.   
  
".....we're in a bathroom"   
  
"We know Takeru." Said Yamato.  
  
"How embarrasing." said Tia. "I really expected Kris to put the bathroom in the back."  
  
Tai opened the bathroom door. "Women and Children first!" They filed through the door, into the main room.  
  
****************************************************************  
  
"Ah-ha! Finally we meet!" Yamato exclaimed.   
  
"That was too dramatic." Tai commented.  
  
"Yeah, I guess it was kinda overly dramatic, Chi-chan."  
  
Kris eyed them from the corner. Then she got up and gave Koushiro his laptop. Who happily checked his mail. Koushiro realized that he had to e-mail a very important person. So he wrote out his response.  
  
"You've! Got! Mail!!!!" He shouted and hit the send button.  
  
"Now that was Way Too Dramatic!" Tai grinned.  
  
"Heh, sorry"  
  
"Wait! Aren't you,Tai, and you, Hikari, supposed to fight Kris?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"So Fight!!" Tia motioned. "You can't have a good story without the highly anticipated fight scene!"  
  
"English please?"  
  
"Sorry Takeru, I'll explain later."  
  
"Ok"  
  
"So you want us to fight?"  
  
"Yeah!!"  
  
"Oh alright." Tai said. He turned to Kris. "Prepare to Die!" Then Tai sighed. "I've been playing to many video games."  
  
Kris laughed, "I have to agree with you there Tai. But I don't want to fight you! I just wanted to play a game! Like Twister or Monopoly. Maybe "Clue"."  
  
Everyone stared at Kris. They couldn't believe that they went through all of this for a board game!   
  
Tia marched up to Kris. "You said you'd kill me if I didn't bring Tai here!!" Kris shrugged.  
  
"Of course, I wasn't really going to! But it did make you bring him here. So my part of the plan worked!"  
  
Yamato was shocked."You mean that Tia was working for you?!"   
  
"Of course she was! I came up with the first part and she came up the second part of the plan and so on."   
  
"This makes no sense!" Shouted Jyou.  
  
"It wasn't supposed to!"  
****************************************************************  
Digidiva: This was kinda short.  
  
Ken: Just like the rest of your stories!  
  
Digidiva: Oh shut up. Anyway, there is going to be a big fight scene. In the next part! ^^ Now, I've never been very good at writing action but I'll try my best!   
Also, don't forget to vote on who should be the half breeds!   
  
Miyako, Daisuke, Iori, Ken, Willis, or Michael. (yes, I'm adding the american digidestined to.)  
  
Whichever two you choose will most likely be set up and forced to date and fall madly in love, etc.   
  
But no ga-ron-tees!   
You have until I finish this story.  
  
Daisuke: And that might take a while!  



End file.
